Client devices may establish connections to instances of virtual machines running on remote hosts. In some cases, a user may start an instance of a virtual machine with a first client device and may wish to continue use of that virtual machine instance from a different client device. However, typically in conventional virtualization systems in such a situation the user would disconnect from the virtual machine, causing the instance of that virtual machine to end. The user would then initiate creation of a new instance of that virtual machine from the second client device.